There Goes My Life
by Rox3l
Summary: Roxas is a new Freshman at HBU. He was planning on making friends, going to parties, getting good grades and maybe even meeting his first boyfriend. He hadn't planned on a drunken one night stand with Axel, a guy he didn't even know or the consequence to be suffered after. Akuroku, mpreg.
1. Drunk On You

~O~

The music in the living room was so loud that Roxas could barely hear himself think. The base vibrated in his bones as he watched the mass of bodies writhing against each other. He then turned those deep blue eyes away and headed into the kitchen. There were even more people in here, each sporting their own red solo cup filled with God knows what. Roxas had his own in hand and was unsure of whatever it was that Demyx had mixed in it, but it was sweet and made him light headed after only having drunk half the contents.

Roxas was in the middle of bringing said plastic cup to his lips again when he caught the green stare of a guy watching him from the other side of the room. The redhead smiled at him, so Roxas held his cup up in acknowledgment of him. That smile brightened and he began to make his way through the throngs of people. Roxas was sure he knew this guy's name. He was pretty popular around campus and Roxas had seen him a time or two in the cafe or hallways. Alex, Axis...No, it was some old rock and roll singer's name...

"Hey, I'm Axel."

Axel! That was it. Roxas smiled at him and held out his free hand, "Hi Axel, I'm Roxas."

They shook hands, smiling at each other.

"I don't think I have seen you here before." Axel said, a little bit louder then necessary to compensate for the music.

Roxas shook his head and took a sip of the bright blue liquor in his cup, "This is the first party I have been to. I'm a Freshman, only been here two weeks."

Axel gave him a wide grin, "Well then welcome. As your upper classman I now take it upon myself to get you completely shitfaced." He grabbed hold of Roxas' free wrist and dragged him out of the kitchen and back into the living room where there was a long, large desk covered in different sized and shaped bottles. Axel let go of the blond and picked up a small sized plastic cup and began pouring different liquids into it. After a few moments he took a sip of the concoction and winced before turning back to Roxas, holding the cup out to him.

"Here you go!" He said proudly. "This will knock you on your fucking ass. Just for the love of God don't ask what's in it. 'Cause I won't remember in about two minutes."

Roxas set his nearly empty cup down and and accepted what was handed to him. He brought it to his nose took a whiff, and immediately began coughing. Whatever was in that cup was guaranteed to burn like a mother fucker. He gave an apprehensive glance at Axel, Roxas hated to admit it but he really did want Axel to like him. So he took a deep breath and tipped the cup back, swallowing as much as he could before his throat and stomach rebelled and he winced sharply before beginning to choke. Axel patted him on the back for a few before he took hold of Roxas' arm and lead him upstairs.

Roxas was vaguely aware that they were moving but he was too busy trying to not die and breath around the burning discomfort in his chest and belly. Only when the noise of the party muted did Roxas manage to look up to see that they were now standing in a bedroom. The sheets on the bed were black silk and looked expensive. The walls were painted red and there were framed band posted hanging on the walls. There was clutter along the walls but most of the floor was free of debris. All in all, it was very...Axel.

He looked up at the redhead as he made his way over to a mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He came back and handed it to Roxas. Who switched the solo cup for the bottled water. He uncapped it and took a few mouthfulls. It was cool and refreshing and helped a bit in quelling the burning sensation in his chest. He had to clear his throat twice before he could speak. "You fucking suck, you know that?"

Axel threw his head back and laughed, which made Roxas smile. Axel had a nice laugh. "Sorry, pal. How you feeling anyway?"

"I'm alright," Roxas said smoothly.

He was so _not _alright. His vision was tilting and shifting, and he was afraid to move or take a step for fear his off balance would send him to the floor. Axel gave him a dry look, clearly not believing him. "Alright, clearly you can not handle your alcohol. You can crash here if you want until your head clears up a bit."

Roxas nodded very slowly and tried his best to walk straight to the bed. He stumbled half way there and grabbed onto Axel, who's arms went around the blonde to catch him. Roxas looked up at him, noticing the small flecks of yellow in those jade colored eyes. He wasn't even aware that he had done anymore then admire Axel's eyes until their lips were pressed together. Axel stiffened under the contact, tried to pull away but Roxas gripped a handful of red locks and slipped his tongue between Axel's lips.

A moan caught in Axel's throat as Roxas expertly explored his mouth. He gripped Roxas' hips with the intent of pushing the other male off of him but Roxas took that moment to hook his leg up over Axel's hip and ground into him. The friction of fabric and the press of Roxas against his member was too much and Axel growled as he pulled Roxas against him. The blond broke the kiss and let out a moan of his own. The sound caused Axel to shudder and press the semi hardness in his pants harder against the smaller. The sound that Roxas made then was Axel's undoing.

He lifted the blonde and took several steps before he dropped them both to the bed. As soon as Roxas' back connected with the mattress he wrapped his legs around Axel's hips and humped against him. Axel pulled back only for a moment to remove his black button down shirt before he was back feeding at Roxas' mouth. The blond was making small whimpers in his throat as they kissed. Axel pulled back again and looked down at the disheveled Freshman. Axel had enough of himself left to reach over to the bedside table and pull out a string of condoms.

He looked back at Roxas. "Roxas, have you ever done it with a guy before?" He asked, his voice husky.

Blue eyes stared at him for a moment trying to work out what it is he was talking about. "Uh...no. I-uh," There was something really important that he knew he should remember but he just couldn't at that moment, so he stopped trying. He relaxed against the bed. "But I want to," he whispered in a sultry purr.

Axel nodded several times, over and over and tore one of the condoms off the strip. He held it between his teeth as he worked himself out of his own pants and underwear. Roxas watched him with a slightly glazed and lusty look. Axel tried not to look at him while he freed his length, he didn't know if it was the alcohol or what but Roxas was deep under his skin, riling him all up.

"I'm sorry," Axel ground out as he tore Roxas out of his clothes. "I probably shouldn't admit this but it's been a while for me. I can't make this the romantic endeavor that you probably imagined your first time being." He spit into his hand and rubbed the saliva over Roxas' hole as the blonde pulled his now bare legs open. Axel slipped his middle finger inside and moaned. It was hot as hell inside the blonde, and Axel was thankful to find that Roxas was wicked relaxed which made the preparation a hell of a lot easier. He made sure that Roxas was fine being fingered with at least three fingers. He thrust them into the smaller. "Are you sure you've never been with a guy?" Axel asked noting the lack of resistance he was being met with.

"Mhm," Roxas moaned gripping the sheets on either side of him in his fists. "Fuck!" He cried out as Axel touched something inside him.

Axel smiled and pulled his fingers free and ripped the condom open, but in his hast he tore a hole in the latex. He swore and began reaching for another but Roxas shook his head and told him to forget it and fuck him. It was all the incentive that Axel needed, He spat into his hand again and rubbed it over himself before spitting against Roxas' hole, rewetting it. He then gripped himself by the base and pressed the head of his cock against that small pick hole. Roxas made a small noise as he felt the head pushing against the muscle seconds before his body opened and accepted Axel into his body. Roxas noted how it felt a little weird, like he was being stretched open, but not that it hurt. It probably had something to do with the alcohol making him so calm or something that Roxas was too drunk or horny to figure out.

He heard Axel swear above him and looked up at the tanned face, squeezed tight in concentration and pleasure. After another moment Axel gave a low moan and began thrusting inside of him. "Fuck it's hot inside you."

Roxas made an unintelligible noise and grasped Axel's straining shoulder. The redhead dug his fingers into Roxas' ass cheeks and push forward, pulling back then shoving forward again. Into the tight hotness that was coaxing the most wonderful pleasure from his cock. "Roxas, baby. You feel so fucking good."

The blond moaned in agreement and wrapped his legs back around Axel's hips, pulling him tighter against him. God he never knew sex could feel this good. It never felt like this with the girls he had been with. Axel was thrusting in and out of him with such abandon that all Roxas could do was hang on and enjoy. He never knew his ass could feel so good, the rhythmic back and forth was starting to pull the first twinges of the beginnings of orgasm out of the blonde.

"Axel! Fuck, I'm going to come," Roxas hissed between breaths.

"Me too baby, me too." Axel cooed back.

"Axel! You in there?" The bedroom door slammed open, causing Axel to start for a second before rearing up onto his knees, his hips still pistoning into the blonde, causing him to cry out at the change of angle. Axel glared back over his shoulder to see his friend and roommate Demyx. "Get the fuck out." He growled.

Dem who had been rooted to the spot the second the door opened and he saw Axel entangled by short pale legs and the shock of blond hair across the black pillowcase. Blinking twice, he just kind of stared at Axel's ass as he thrust into the body below him. "Demyx! Get the fuck out dude." Axel yelled his movements starting to falter. The other blond finally snapped out of it and back out of the room, closing the door. As soon as the door clicked shut Axel threw his head back and came, his cock pulsing and shooting waves of seed into the shaking body below him.

Roxas took fistfuls of fabric between his hands as he felt Axel's release inside him and he turned his head and screamed, his own penis jumping and spurting glob after glob of white pearling liquid onto his chest and stomach. The last few pulses dribbling down over the head and along the shaft. He sagged against the silk and panted, looking up at the redhead who was watching him. Axel gave him a grin, "That was hot."

Roxas gave a weak smile as Axel slipped out from between his legs and laid down next to him, pulling out and handing him a couple tissues off the nightstand. Axel watched as Roxas cleaned himself up before deciding that he liked this little Freshman. When Roxas had clean as much come off his own skin as he could Axel beckoned him back into the bed and told him to sleep. He could go back to the dorms tomorrow.

~O~

The first thing that Roxas was aware of the next morning was the pounding in his head. The next was the feeling of dried come between his thighs. His eyes shot open and he hissed as the morning light assaulted his eyes. He closed them again and wait a moment before he tried to open them again. This time it was bearable so he decided that he should try and sit up. He got up slowly and found that his body felt remarkably well. That besides the killer migraine he was good. Until he remember that he had had unprotected sex with a complete stranger last night.

He hadn't even had a chance to meet any of Demyx's roommates and he slept with one of them last night. Roxas' heart was in his throat as he gathered his clothes, pulled them on and made sure that his wallet, keys and phone were all still in his pants pockets. They were. He was just pulling his shoes on when Axel stirred. Roxas' heart sped up and his breath shallowed, but Axel only rolled over and then was still again. Sighing an almost silent sigh Roxas finished tying his shoes before quietly sneaking out of Axel's room. Once he was in the hallway he let out his breath in a big rush. He just needed to get out of here now.

The place was trashed, and there were several people passed out on the floors, but Roxas managed to navigate through the mess and bodies and get to the front door without anyone spotting him. He closed it behind him and started across the front lawn, heading a ways down the street where he had parked his car. He unlocked the door and got inside before checking his phone. He had several texts from his roommate Sora and a couple from Demyx. He heart leapt again, god he hoped that Dem didn't know it was him that had been with Axel last night. He started the car and pulled away from the curb headed back towards Hallow Bastion U. It was 10:30 and he had a lecture in half and hour...Great.

~O~

It was a couple months later that Roxas accidentally ran into Axel on campus. He had been feeling very run down and under the weather for a while now and running unexpectedly into his one night stand didn't make him feel any better. They both just kind of stared at each other for a while across the cafeteria table before Roxas placed his fork down slowly. "Hi," He said softly.

Axel place his tray down on the other side of the table and lowered himself into a seat across the table. "Hey."

There was a long awkward silence and Roxas would have done almost anything to break it. But what do you say to your friends roommate who you had sex upon first meeting and then leaving before the other woke up in the morning? Hell if Roxas knew. His stomach was churning, which sucked because he had been so sick lately that he had yet to go a day without tossing his cookies at some point. He pushed the half eaten food away and stood up. "See ya," he said softly.

Axel started and looked up at him, "That's it? That's all I get?"

A look of surprise crossed over Roxas' face, "What were you expecting?"

Axel shrugged, "I don't know. Something at least. I take your ass virginity and you just disappear the next morning..."

Roxas sighed and looked down at the floor. "Listen, Axel. That night was amazing, but I'm sure we are two very different people. I'm sorry if you were hoping for something more but I'm not."

A look that Roxas couldn't decipher crossed over the redhead's face. "Really? Just like that? You paw all over me, break an almost 5 month celibacy and walk out of my life?"

Roxas recoiled, "Hey! It was your stupid ass that got me that drunk in the first place. And don't go blaming me for something I didn't even know about. You're a big boy Axel, I didn't force you to stick your dick in me. You did that all your own." With that the fuming blond walked out of the cafe.

~O~

It had been nearly two weeks after seeing Axel in the cafeteria and Roxas was pretty sure he was dying. He had been sick for months, couldn't keep anything down and was getting terrible sharp pains in his abdomen. His roommate Sora was horribly worried about him to the point he made Roxas schedule an appointment with the campus doctor. Sora had wanted to go but he had a very important test in one of his classes so Demyx tagged along with Roxas. The two were sitting in the small room not saying anything. Roxas was content not to talk at all but Demyx broke the silence.

"So I heard you had a bit of a disagreement with Axel last week..."

Roxas groaned, he soooo didn't want to talk about this. "Yes. Apparently he was under some illusion that we were going to start dating or something."

Demyx's eyebrows came together, "Why would he think that?"

A blush crept up Roxas' cheeks but he turned his head away. "I dunno..."

Dem opened his mouth to retort but the door opened and a nurse stood in the doorway calling Roxas' name. The two blondes followed the pretty young brunette to one of the examination rooms. She took Roxas' temperature, blood pressure and wrote down his symptoms. As he was explaining what what wrong the door to the little room opened and an elderly man walked in. He greeted Roxas and took the clip board from the nurse. His gray eyes scanned the information that was written there before asking Roxas what had brought him in today.

The smaller blonde repeated his symptoms to the doctor. A look crossed his face and he asked Roxas to lay back on the examining table. He went to the wall and pulled a pair of latex gloves from the little dispenser and stood by the table as he pulled them on. He then instructed Roxas to lift up his shirt. He did and the doctor began to press his fingers against Roxas' lower abdomen. He stopped and turned and said something Roxas couldn't hear to the nurse. She hurried out of the room causing Roxas' heart rate to speed up.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked as the doctor took a step back and removed the gloves.

The elder smiled down at him, "Roxas, are you sexually active?"

The question threw him off, "I-uh I haven't had sex in a few months. Why are you asking me that?"

The doctor gave him a comforting look and helped the younger sit up. "Roxas, there's no easy way to say this, but I am afraid you are pregnant."

The words fell in the room like a stone into a calm pond. Roxas stared at him in disbelief. "What? No, I can't be pregnant. I'm a dude."

"Do you know if any of your family are Atlantian? This is an ability that a lot of people don't know is passed down through the descendants of merpeople. It happens a lot more then you would think."

"I-" Roxas fumbled for words. "Yes, my grandmother was Atlantian..."

The nurse who had rushed out of the room returned with a small portable ultrasound. Roxas was again instructed to lay back on the table, cold gel was squirted over his belly before the doctor pressed in against his skin. He turned on the little speaker and moved the wand over his abdomen for a moment before the speaker jumped to life and a fast thumping was heard. The doctor let the sound fill the room for a minute or two before turning off the speaker and removing the wand. Handing Roxas a towel to wipe off the excess gel.

He sat up and refused to look at Demyx. The older blond was probably doing the math in his head and realizing that he had walked in on Axel and Roxas that night at the party. Sure enough as soon as doctor and nurse left them alone he broke the barely started silence.

"That was you, wasn't it? That night at the party."

Roxas nodded looking at the floor.

He heard Demyx take in a breath, "God Roxas, you didn't even know Axel, why did you have sex with him?"

Roxas shook his head and just like that he was crying, "I was kinda buzzed on that drink you gave me and Axel approached me. We introduced our-" He hiccuped and fought for breath. "-selves. He was nice and was joking around and made me another drink with a whole bunch of strong stuff in it. I was nervous about drinking it but I just wanted him to like me." He took a watery breath and sniffled. "So I drank as much as I could and started coughing so he took me to his room to get some water and it just happened...God, what am I going to do?"

He looked up at Demyx his blue eyes so full of tears and pain that the other blonde came to him and enveloped him in his arms. Roxas broke and began to sob into Demyx's shoulder. The older pet his hair and whispered soothing words even though there was nothing he could say to make this any better...

~O~

Rox3l: This is going to be either 2 or 3 chapters to this but no more than that. I have been meaning to do an mpreg for a while now, so tell me what you thought.


	2. Fuck

Rox3l: Yo. Thank you SO much to the people that reviewed, faved, and followed this story. I can't believe how popular it has been. So here is chapter 2.

~O~

The doctor walked back in and Roxas stiffened in Demyx's arms. He looked up at the elder man, he had a bunch of papers in his hand an a white bottle in the other. He came forward and handed the bottle to Roxas. "These are prenatal vitamins. You need to take one a day." He then separated the papers he was holding. Most of them were papers about what to expect when pregnant and were directed at women. The doctor apologized that they didn't have more information on male pregnancy. Roxas just shook his head and took the papers as he was given them. He felt pretty numb, and all he could think about was how this was going to ruin his life. His lack of response triggered a soft and sorry look from the doctor. He placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder, "You have other options here Roxas."

Blue eyes looked up at him, startled. "What do you mean?"

The doctor went over to the desk and pulled another pamphlet out of a drawer. He then handed it to the blond. "There is a clinic about an hour outside of Hollow Bastion that will do male abortions..."

The word hit Roxas like a blow to the chest. Abortion. He shook his head over and over again. "No." He handed the paper back to the man. "No, I could never do that. I can't kill this baby just because I didn't know it could happen."

The nurse who was standing by the door gave him a sympathetic look that also clearly said she didn't agree with him. The doctor handed the paper back to him. "Just, give all your options some thought Roxas. You are 19-years-old, you have your whole life ahead of you." He then wrote Roxas a discharge note and handed it to Demyx. The older blond took it and the two walked out of the room. Going back to the car was excruciating. Roxas never looked up from the ground as he handed the keys to Dem and crawled into the passenger seat. The older started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, headed for his apartment. Roxas glanced out the window and realized they weren't headed back to the dorms.

"Where are we going?"

Demyx side glanced at him, "To my place. I think you have something you need to tell Axel."

Panic flared through Roxas. "I can't. Not right now. Please don't make me."

Sympathy tugged at Demyx's heart. He had no idea how terrifying that this all must be for his younger friend. He sighed and pulled off on the next side street heading back towards the campus. "Alright, fine. But you better tell him at some point. The sooner, the better. In my personal opinion."

Roxas nodded and settled back into the seat. "I just need some time to process what has happened."

Demyx nodded even though Roxas didn't see him, as he was gazing out the window with lost look. "Promise?"

"Promise," Roxas whispered.

~O~

_3 Weeks Later_

Roxas stood nervously outside Demy's apartment. He had on a long baggy sweatshirt as he was starting to show, just a bit. To anyone who didn't know what was going on it might have just looked like he had gained the freshman fifteen. He had his hands twisted in the hem of the sweatshirt and couldn't bring himself to lift his arm to ring the doorbell. He had been out here for almost ten minutes trying to work up the courage to go in and tell Axel that he was pregnant. He couldn't. No matter what he had said to Dem, he just couldn't walk in there and tell Axel this. It was by far the hardest thing he had even been asked to do in his whole life. He turned to go when the door was violently yanked open. Roxas turned wide-eyed to see Axel standing in the doorway glaring at him.

"Uh...hi," Roxas said softly.

Axel nodded once, curtly.

"Um...we really need ta-to talk." He said with a little more confidence.

Axel snarled at him, "Oh? Now you want to talk? Well newsflash Roxas it's been another month, I think I can take a hint."

"It's not like that...Please, this is important..." Roxas argued back without any force behind it. His eyes starting to fill with tears.

The redhead recoiled sharply, "Whatever it is I don't want to hear it!" He hissed. "I don't want to hear your tear filled confession of how you were wrong, or whatever it is you have to tell me. I don't care, Roxas. Whatever it is, I don't fucking care. Just leave me alone." And with that Axel shut the door firmly.

Twin trails streaked hotly down Roxas' cheeks. "Axel, y-you don't understand _anything_!" He shrieked turning on the balls of his feet and tearing as fast as he could away from the building.

Axel watched his retreating form from the side window with a ball of guilt chewing at his gut, but he refused to be wrong in this argument. After all, it wasn't him that had pushed himself onto the blond. This mess was Roxas' fault, drunk or not, in Axel's eyes. He wasn't going to coddle the kid because he was now have a streak of remorse. Turning away from Roxas getting into his car Axel mounted the stairs to his room. Maybe now he could actually get over the amazing blond that had waltzed into his life and left just as easily. He didn't think about how he didn't know anything about him, or the fact that they had had nothing more then a sexual encounter or that they had spent less then 10 hours together, most of which were spent asleep. All he knew was that Roxas made him feel something that no one else had in a long time.

Sighing, frustrated he threw himself down onto his bed and scrubbed at his hair in aggravation. He didn't like the feeling of guilt that still clung to his insides. He didn't want to have to admit that maybe, just maybe, he had been a little harsh on the blond. Groaning he flopped onto his side and buried his head in his pillow. He had made Roxas cry after all, and that thought alone made his stomach tighten. After a few more minutes of laying there trying to decide if he was actually going to go to the dorms and find Roxas to apologize his door slammed open. Axel didn't react, knowing there was only one person in the house who would barge in on him like that. "Go 'way Dem. Already feel like an asshole."

Demyx came over to the side of the bed and punched Axel in the shoulder. Axel reacted, drawing back and sitting up sharply. "What the fuck? What'd I do to you?" He asked rubbing at his arm.

"You fucking _yelled_ at Roxas! You are a fucking idiot, you don't even understand what's going on!"

Axel got up from the bed, "Hey now! Don't come barging into my room and yell at me. The fucking kid started it."

Demyx gave him an unfriendly look, "Don't give me that shit Axel. You've had your fair share of one night stands with no call backs. Don't get all pissy because you misinterpreted a drunken encounter."

Axel crossed his arms over his chest, "Well excuse me if I thought there would be something more after he gave me his ass virginity."

Demyx sighed, "That is so far beyond what's the matter now I can't even comment on it."

"How am I supposed to know that?" Axel cried. "He wouldn't fucking talk to me. Besides the fact he ran out the morning after."

"He tried to talk to you tonight. It was fucking important, Axel."

"What is?" Axel exploded wanting to strangle someone if they didn't start making sense.

"He's fucking pregnant, you twit."

Axel froze. Those words in that order not processing in his mind. He stared at Demyx, waiting for a smile, a joke, something. But when nothing came he slowly lowered himself to his bed. " He's what?"

Demyx shook his head, "I didn't want you to find out like this, Axel. But I know you are far too stubborn and hot headed to listen when someone has something important to say sometimes."

Axel shook his head, once. Then again. Over and over, digging his fingers into those crimson locks until his knuckles turned white. "How the flying fucking fuck did this happen?"

"Apparently, he's part merperson and male pregnancy is something that can pass down through the gene pool."

Axel looked up sharply, "Fuck dude. I know that, learned it in Universal Medicine last year. If I had fucking known he was part fish I would have made a bigger effort to wear a condom."

"Why didn't you?" Dem asked lowering himself next to Axel.

Axel sighed and flopped back onto the bed, "I ripped the first one on accident. And he told me not to bother when I was reaching for a second. I was caught up in the moment so when he said 'fuck me' I did." He threw his arm over his eyes. "God, he was coming here to tell me he was pregnant, with my child and I fucking told him that I didn't care. I am the biggest dick in the world. The kid deserves my nuts in a jar..."

Demyx put his hand on Axel's shoulder. "Just, go talk to him. Figure out what you guys are going to do."

"Shit, Dem. This wasn't what I was expecting from my senior year of college."

Demyx made a face, "How do you think he feels, man? He's a Freshman. Only been here a couple months. He'll probably finish out this semester, but that's about it. I don't know how he's going to finish school with a newborn. I mean, I don't even think his parents know he likes men. So this whole thing has the potential for some pretty nasty family ending fights."

Hearing that only made Axel feel worse. He had known it was a possibility and hadn't thought to double check with the blonde before having unprotected sex. This was just as much his fault as it was Roxas', even if he was feeling butt hurt over the night with Roxas turning into a one time thing. Well, not a one time thing anymore. They were a part of each others lives now, forever. Axel gave a small smile at that. He could live with that.

~O~

Roxas was having a shitty day. Scratch that. He was having a shitty couple of days. Sick to his stomach every waking hour of the day, unable to be around pretty much any food that had any kind of even the slightest scent or he was running off to dry heave in the bathroom. Why the fuck did they call it morning sickness if it hits you all fucking day long? The blonde could currently be found slumped over one of the toilets in the communal bathroom on his floor of the dorms. He groaned miserably and laid his cheek against the seat, not caring how many asses had sat where he was now placing his face. The porcelain was cool against his heated skin and the cleaning lady had been through here recently so all he could smell was the light lemon of the cleaning solution and the water in the bowl. When he felt he could move without gagged he slowly pulled himself to his feet.

He took a deep breath and went over to the mirror. All the bathroom kits were line along the back of the sinks. His was a light blue cheap plastic one near the end. He picked out his tooth brush and paste and began the ritual of cleansing his mouth. After two rounds of paste and one of mouthwash all he could taste was wintermint and he felt vaguely better. The sweet minty smell of his breath didn't trigger the urge to puke so Roxas didn't question it, just made a mental note to buy gum. A lot of it. Slowly, holding his stomach he walked back down the carpeted hall to the end where his dorm room was. He pushed the door open and his roommate was sitting on his own side of the room. The brunette looked up as Roxas came through the door. Worry filled his face at the sight of the other boy. "You okay?"

Roxas nodded carefully. Going over to his bed and crawling under the covers. "I'll be fine."

Sora stood up, "What's going on with you Roxas? Why do you keep shutting me out? I'm worried about you. I've _been_ worried about you."

The blonde peaked out from under the blankets and looked at his friend. He felt guilty for making the other worry. He sat up and stared at Sora, "I don't even believe it most days..." He whispered his eyes filling with tears. He hadn't told anyone since he had found out. He knew the moment the school knew he was going to be kicked out. HBU's law program had a zero tolerance policy for pregnant freshman. So the school would probably call his parents and then his parents would know, and they would tell his siblings, then the extended family and by then his whole home town would know. He just wanted to avoid dealing with all that for as long as he could.

"I'm pregnant," He choked.

Sora didn't move for a moment, letting the information sink in. He then came over and sat at the end of Roxas' bed. "You're sure?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah. I heard it's heartbeat and everything."

Sora blew out a big puff of air, "God..."

Roxas hugged his knees to his chest, "I think I will make it till midterms but by then it's going to be pretty obvious what's going on. I'm going to lose everything."

The brunette placed his hand on Roxas' arm, "Hey. I'm sure things will be okay. You have never had a fight with your parents in you life, you've said. I'm sure they will be understanding."

Roxas shook his head so hard his spikes brushed into his eyes. "I know that the moment I tell them some drunk Senior knocked me up at a party two weeks into the semester they are going to lose it. I was the golden child. The one that never messed up, that did everything they ever wanted me to do..."

Sora didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Sometimes silence is more comforting then all that words in the world. As Roxas' soft sobs started to subside Sora posed the question burning on his tongue. "Who's the father?"

Roxas looked at him for a moment before dropping his gaze to the blanket. "Axel, I don't know his last name. He's Demyx's friend. Lives off campus."

"Tall red head, tattoos on his face?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah. That's him."

Sora gave him a grin, "Shit man. If nothing else you managed to get knocked up by one of the hottest guys on campus."

That made Roxas give a small smile, which made Sora smile. "See? If you can still smile then you will be alright."

The blond looked at his roommate and his genuine smile and felt like maybe, just maybe, it really would be alright. That this baby wouldn't be the end of the world. His thoughts drifted to Axel and the night they had spent together. Maybe he had pushed Axel away too soon. Besides the outburst at the house Axel had genuinely wanted to start a relationship with Roxas. Maybe they could be a family. The thought gave him little butterflies.

~O~

Rox3l: Hey everyone! Here is chapter two. So, this might _might_ be longer then 3 chapters. But we will see how things go. Let me know your thoughts on how this story is going. See you next time.


End file.
